A way with Words
by SomethingSuper1341
Summary: Stories based off of Word of the Day. Rated T to be safe.
1. Loquacious

**I own nothing. All belong to someone else.**

* * *

><p><em>Loquacious [lo·qua·cious] adj. 1. Talkative: tending to talk a great deal. 2. Given to fluent or excessive talk: Garrulous.<em>

* * *

><p>Pain was the first things that Kensi noticed. She figured there was no part of her body that didn't hurt in some shape or form. The second thing she noticed was that the room was pretty dark and the third thing she noticed was the lump on the floor across the room. A lump she could only assume to be her partner.<p>

It seemed that anything that could go wrong with this op did in fact go wrong. She and Deeks had got made as law enforcement and the next thing she knew, the earwigs were gone and they were shoved into a van. They both put up a fight, but that only lead to a whack on the head that lead to unconsciousness. When Kensi awoke, Deeks was nowhere in sight. Only the goons were about and they tortured her, trying to get information out of her. She didn't spill a thing, which only made the goons frustrated. That's when they hit her again and that's how she got to this point.

Slowly, but surely, Kensi made her way over to the lump on the ground. It was hard work, because she was pretty sure she had some broken ribs and possibly a bruised kidney. And she knew she has suffered from a concussion. She had also somehow done something to her ankle during this whole ordeal, because she couldn't put any weight on it. This meant she had to crawl over to him but she still made her way over to Deeks.

When she finally got to him, she checked his pulse. When she felt it beating under her hand, she let out a sigh of relief. He was still alive, but he looked worse than she did. He had a black eye and a cut on his forehead that was caked in dried blood. He also had blood stained on his shirt. Worried, Kensi undid the buttons of his shirt. When she saw what they had done to him, she winced in sympathy. Deeks had several fist sized bruised on his chest as well as several lacerations. Kensi didn't know what else was wrong with Deeks, but she knew he had it worse than she.

"Taking my shirt off the first chance you get, eh Fern?" Deeks suddenly said.

Kensi couldn't help but snort. "You wish Deeks."

Deeks sat up and grimaced in pain. "You alright?" He asked, all joking aside.

"I'm fine." Kensi said automatically. When she saw Deeks give her a look of disbelief, she changed her answer to "I've been better, but I'm not dying. Besides, you are way worse than me. What did you do to piss them off?"

"Why do you assume I did something?" Deeks asked innocently.

"Because you can be very annoying at times. Plus the fact you never shut up."

Deeks gave Kensi one of his grins. "There's your answer."

"What?"

"I wouldn't shut up. They would ask me a question and I would tell them an unrelated story. So they would hit me, but that only encouraged me to talk more."

Kensi couldn't help but give him a small smile. Typical Deeks.

They arranged themselves so that they could be comfortable as possible, with Deeks leaning against the wall and Kensi leaning against him.

"So, on a scale from one to ten, how screwed are we?" Deeks asked.

"I would have to say probably about 9.5." Kensi replied.

"9.5? Why's that?"

"Because we are pretty screwed, but we have one thing going for us; we know the rest of the team is out there looking for us."

Deeks nodded in agreement. "Ok…so what are we going to do until then?" He had started to absentmindedly play with Kensi's hair. It was actually comforting to Kensi, so she didn't say anything about it.

"Tell me a story." Kensi said.

"What?"

"Tell me a story. Any story of your choosing."

Deeks was quiet for a moment and then "Have I ever told you about my first kiss?"

"No."

"Well, it all started back in the 5th grade, with a girl named Anna Marie. She was so pretty …"

* * *

><p>They spent the next few hours telling stories, from old crushes to stupid things done in college. They even told stories they hadn't planned on telling, like some about their parents (Deeks) and some about old loves (Kensi). They were still talking when they suddenly heard the door open. They both froze, waiting for the person's next move.<p>

They let out a sigh of relief when they heard "Deeks, Kensi?" It was Callen.

"Over here!" Kensi called. She noticed that Deeks was no longer playing with her hair and it surprised her when she realized that she missed it.

Callen made his way over to the injured partners. "Who's hurt worse?"

"Kensi."

"Deeks"

The two partners answered at the same time and glared at the other one when they realized that they did.

"Deeks has a head wound plus severe bruises on his chest."

"Kensi also has severe bruises on her chest, probably a few cracked ribs. Plus she did something to her ankle, because she crawled all the way over here."

Kensi looked at Deeks in surprised. He was awake for that?

Deeks saw the look and grinned. "I saw the whole thing. Plus I was awake when you tried to take advantage of me in my injured stated."

"I was checking your injuries!"

"You just wanted to see me without my shirt."

"You wish."

"You said that earlier. Is that your only retort?"

"It's the only one I can say in mixed company."

Callen looked between the two partners. "Good lord, you sound like a married couple."

"What makes you think I would marry _him_?" Kensi asked.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you are too delicate for my taste."

"For the last time, I am not delicate, I am sensitive. There is a difference."

Callen shook his head as the two partners bickered as the medics took care of them. It's a wonder they are both alive, seeing as the lack the ability to shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope this is as well liked as my last series. I got the idea to do stories base off of Word of the Day from annaliesegrace. Her story is "In Time" and I highly recommend it. Anyway, I will only write chapters base off of words that inspire me, so the updates might not be as often.<strong>

**As usual, feel free to leave a review.**

**Happy reading!**


	2. Nublie

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Nubile<br>1. Sexually attractive (referring to a young woman)._

* * *

><p>Deeks was confusing Kensi. One minute he was all smiles and jokes and then suddenly the next minute he was moody and petulant. And it was all directed towards their witness.<p>

Staff Sergeant Andrew Roberts had been nothing but polite and helpful. He answered all their questions about the victim and open. Then Kensi had to leave the room to take a phone call and when she returned, Roberts was still the same, but Deeks suddenly turned sullen.

"If you would excuse us for a moment, Staff Sergeant, but I need to discuss something with my partner." Kensi said and before Roberts could reply, she was pulling Deeks out of the room.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Deeks asked.

"What's MY problem? My problem is that it seems that my partner suffers from mood swings. What's up with that?"

Deeks didn't say anything, just slipped into his cop face, the face he uses when he doesn't want to reveal anything. But in doing so just proved to Kensi something had happened when she was gone.

"What happened?" She asked again. She saw the muscle on his jaw twitch and she knew she almost had him. "Deeks, you can tell me."

"That guy is a prick!" He exclaimed.

Kensi was taken aback at this statement. "Roberts?"

Deeks nodded his head. "When you left the room, he started making inappropriate comments about you. He asked me if you were any good in bed. Apparently, someone at LAPD told him about my involvement with Jess and I guess he figured I was doing the same with you." By this point, Deeks was shaking, he was so mad.

"Deeks…"

"I was so mad, I wanted to punch him then and there. But knowing that I was being taped stopped me."

"Dogs get mad; people get angry." Was Kensi's automatic response. She winced slightly, knowing that was not the response Deeks would be looking for.

"Really? I tell you the story and that's what you got out of it?"

Kensi opened her mouth to say something, but Deeks stopped her. "I don't care what is said about me, I'm use to being unliked. But I don't like Jess's name being dragged in the dirt. Or your name for that matter."

Kensi could hear the affection in Deeks tone that she couldn't help but hug him. He returned the hug and after a minute, Kensi reluctantly pulled away. "I'm use to pricks." She stated. "Guys seem to think because I am an attractive female gives them the right to make comments to me. I've gotten use to it. And you should too."

Deeks was quiet for a moment. "I'll try and handle it better next time. But I will probably never learn to handle it the way you do."

Kensi smiled. "That's all I ask." She started to head back to where Roberts was at. "Come on, let's finish with this prick and be done with him."

Deeks caught up with her quickly. "Lead away, Agent Blye. Lead away."

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if I like the ending of this, I might redo it tomorrow. Just thought this word seemed very fitting for Kensi.<strong>

**Anyway, you know the drill, feel free to review.**

**Happy reading!**


	3. Footle

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Footle [FOOT-l] <em>

_Verb 1. To act or talk in a foolish or silly way._

_Noun 1. Nonsense; silliness_

* * *

><p>"Wanna see a trick?"<p>

Deeks was at the Boathouse with a seven year old witness who was not being very cooperative. Jamie Maddox had witnessed the murder of his uncle, Sergeant Andrew Maddox, and the kid was so terrified that he wasn't talking to anyone, not even his mom.

Deeks could see that Kensi's patience was wearing thin, so he sent her out of the room. He needed to break the tension and he had just the thing.

So Deeks asked if Jamie wanted to see a trick. Jamie didn't say anything, so Deeks took that as a yes. He dug through his pockets, pulled out three bouncy balls and started to juggle them. Jamie watched the LAPD detective with some interest.

Once Deeks knew he had Jamie's attention, he made his move. He managed to drop the balls, having two of them land on the floor and the third one land on his head. Deeks took a step forward and slipped on one of the balls, making him fall to the ground.

While on the ground, Deeks heard the sound that he wanted to hear- laughter. He had gotten Jamie to laugh.

Deeks made a big scene of getting off the floor. He looked at Jamie. "You thought that funny, didn't you."

Jamie nodded.

"Would you like me to show you how to juggle?"

Another nod.

"How about I make a deal with you; I'll show you some pictures and you'll tell me if you have seen any of the men before. When you are done, I'll teach you how to juggle. Deal?"

After some hesitation, Jamie nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"How did you do it?" Kensi asked. Jamie and his mom had just left, Jamie practicing his new juggling skill. Deeks kept his promise and showed Jamie how to juggle after the little boy gave them a positive ID to work off of.<p>

"Do what?"

"Get him to give us an ID."

Deeks shrugged. "I've learned in the past that if you make a person laugh, they feel more comfortable around you and they open up. And people tend to laugh at slapstick comedy, so I exaggerated my actions a bit."

"You did look pretty foolish trying to juggle." Kensi conceded.

"Hey, I'll have you know I am an excellent juggler. I was just putting on a show to make Jamie feel relax."

"And it worked." Kensi said in amazement and partly to herself.

Deeks grinned at her. "That it did. Now, let's do our job and catch some bad guys."

* * *

><p><strong>When I saw this word, I knew it was made for Deeks. And for some reason, I could see him juggling.<strong>

**Anyway, feel free to review.**

**Happy reading!**

**P.S. My second season of NCIS: Los Angeles should be coming in the mail on Saturday! I can't wait!**


	4. Placate

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Placate [pla·cate] tr.v. To make somebody less angry, upset, or hostile, usually by doing or saying things to please him or her; appease.<em>

* * *

><p>Deeks knew Kensi was mad (he could just hear her say "<em>Dogs get mad; people get angry"<em>). Actually, she was beyond mad. Kensi Marie Blye was absolutely livid. And to be perfectly honest, Deeks didn't really understood why.

She had been undercover in a gang, trying to figure out their involvement with the murder of a Marine. Things had gotten ugly real fast and even though Kensi didn't say her safe word, Callen ordered the team to go in. Everything turned out fine and they were able to bring the gangbangers in for questioning. But Kensi had been pissed. She had been able to control her anger until they all got back to the Mission, but then all hell broke loose.

Kensi accused all three of them of undermining her abilities and of being chauvinist pigs. She then stormed out of the Mission, throwing a book at Deeks when he tried to stop her.

So, when Deeks showed up on Kensi's door step with pizza, beer and movies, she was surprised (but still angry).

"What are you doing here?"

"Making a peace offering." Was his simple reply.

"You think pizza and beer will make up for what you guys did?"

No… but it's a step in the right direction. Plus, I also brought movies." He flashed her one of his most enduring grins, but it had no effect on his partner. Deeks let out a sigh. "Look, we weren't trying to undermine you. What we saw was an op going to hell and one of our best agents stuck in the middle of it. It's not our fault you were too stubborn to realize you needed help." As soon as the words left Deeks' mouth, he winced slightly. That would not help his "Get Kensi in a Better Mood" mission.

Kensi glared at him and then softened her look. She opened the door wider to let Deeks into her place. He walked in, put the beer, pizza and movies on the coffee table and plopped down onto the couch. Kensi took a seat next to him.

"So, who ordered you over here- Hetty or Callen." Kensi asked, handing him one of the beers.

"Neither. I volunteered."

Kensi gave him an incredulous look. "Why? I threw a book at you."

Deeks shrugged. "You're my partner."

They were quiet as they drank their beer. After a few minutes, Kensi said. "I know you guys were right to come in when you did. Things were going really bad. I just hate having to have guys come and save me. I am not some damsel in distress, I don't need saving."

"That's what it's all about? You feeling like you needed to be saved?"

Kensi gave a sheepish shrug.

Deeks couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Kensi, none of us ever thought you needed to be saved. We aren't your heroes, we are you backup. And even though you are like Wonder Woman, keep in mind, even she needed the Justice League."

Kensi laughed at this and Deeks just smile.

"Get Kensi in a Better Mood" mission was a success.

* * *

><p><strong>Seemed like something Deeks would do for Kensi. And I've been wanting to use that Justice League line for a while now.<strong>

**As always, feel free to review.**

**Happy reading!**


	5. Cicatrize

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Cicatrize [<em>_SIK-uh-tryz]_

_To heal or become healed by the formation of scar tissue._

* * *

><p>Kensi looked at her watch as she unlocked the door to Deeks' place. He had given her a key so that she could take care of Monty while Deeks was in the hospital after getting shot. And it was because the shooting Kensi was at his place at 7:15 in the morning. She wanted to make sure he was mixing up his routine. Which, by the sound of his shower going, it seemed like he was doing just that.<p>

Kensi placed the donuts and coffee on the table and petted the head of the begging Monty. She and the dog had gotten close over the past few weeks, between Kensi feeding him and keeping Deeks company as he healed.

Speaking of Deeks, Kensi realized that she no longer heard the shower running. She looked up to see Deeks standing in the kitchen doorway, holding a gun and wearing nothing but a towel. Deeks put the gun down on the counter. "God, Kensi! Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Haven't you heard of pants?"

"It's my place, I can wear whatever I want." Deeks replied with a stubborn look on his face.

Kensi laughed. "Go put some real clothes on, I brought breakfast."

As Deeks went to change, Kensi fed Monty and thought about the past few weeks.

It had been lonely at work without Deeks there. Though she wouldn't be willing to admit it, she missed having him there. Granted, she saw him pretty much every day after work, but it just wasn't the same. They didn't have the same banter as they did when they were out in the field. She was glad that he had been cleared to come back to work.

Deeks walked into the kitchen, wearing pants and an unbutton plaid shirt. Kensi couldn't help but notice the two scars from the bullets. The scars would have been smaller, but Deeks ripped his stitches open saving her.

Deeks noticed Kensi staring at him. "Like what you see?" he asked with a mischief glint in his eyes.

"Did it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"When you ripped your stitches open; did it hurt?"

Deeks was quiet for a moment before he answered. "Yes. It hurt liked hell. But it would have hurt even worse if something had happened to you."

Kensi gave him a small smile. "Then it was a good thing you were there to cover my back."

When Deeks didn't reply back, Kensi knew something was up. "Deeks?"

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been there in the first place." Deeks blurted out.

"What?"

"If I hadn't been such an easy target, you would have never been in danger in the first place. It was MY fault."

"Deeks, they would have gotten to me eventually. Bad guys tend to be persistent." Kensi said, expecting a smile out of Deeks, but got nothing.

"If I had been more observant, if I changed up my routine, if I had done something differently, then things would have been fine."

"You don't know that."

Deeks next reply was so quiet, Kensi almost missed it. "When I figured out you were the target, I was terrified that I wouldn't reach you in time. I honestly didn't even notice the pain until I knew you were safe. That's when I allowed myself to think about my own well being."

Kensi didn't know what to say to this, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She took a step forward, wrapped her arms around Deeks and pulled him close to her. His response was to wrap his arms around her waist. He rested his head on the crook of her neck and Kensi in return rested hers on his shoulder.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes before Kensi pulled away (slightly reluctantly). "Bad things happens," she told him "If we constantly think of the 'what ifs' then we never move on and we never grow."

Deeks nodded, showing his understanding. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"I know. But that's why we all have each other- we understand and try to make things better as possible." Kensi then grabbed her donut. "I have to go, there some stuff I need to do before work. And just to warn you, Sam will be waiting for you, to make sure you have changed up your routine."

Deeks grinned at her. "What, he didn't know you were checking up on me?"

"Nope, because I am an expert at changing routines." Kensi replied with a similar grin.

"Well, thanks for the warning. I have a surprise in store for Sam." Deeks said. When he saw the look Kensi gave him, he laugh and said "Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

"Ok then. I guess I'll see you are work. And for God's sake, button up your shirt!" Kensi said. The sound of Deeks laughter followed her through the door and Kensi gave a small smile. She was going to do the best she could to help him heal. Because healing physically was the easy part. Mentally healing was going to be more of a challenge. But it was a challenge she was ready to take.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been wanting to write something about the after math of Deeks' shooting, but could never think of a plot. Fortunately, this word popped up and it seemed very fitting.<strong>

**Usual drill- review if you like and happy reading!**


	6. Nebulizer

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><em>Nebulizer [NEB-yuh-lahyz\], verb;<em>

_1. To become vague, or indistinct._

_2. To reduce to a fine spray._

* * *

><p>It's not all that normal for Deeks to get a call at 2 in the morning. So when he receives a call, it usually puts him on edge. Especially if it's from Kensi.<p>

"Deeks, could you please come pick me up?" Kensi asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Kensi? What's wrong?"

"Just… can you come get me? I'm at the new club on State and Jackson. Please?"

That was the second time Kensi said please and Deeks knew something was up. "Ok, I'll be there in 10." Deeks said as he struggled to put his pants on "Hang tight, Kensi. I'll be there soon."

* * *

><p>When Deeks pulled up to the place 15 minutes later, he found Kensi standing outside the club wearing a little black dress and her smoky makeup was smudge from her tears. Kensi opened the door and got into the passenger sit. "Thanks." Was all she said.<p>

"Not a problem." Deeks said as he put his car into gear. The drive was quite since both of them were lost in their thoughts. Deeks took a turn off onto Kensi's street when she finally spoke.

"Where are you going?"

Deeks slide a glance over to his partner. "You're place. I figured that's where you wanted to go."

"Can we go to your place? I would rather not be alone tonight."

Deeks gave her a look, but changed directions towards his place. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." Came her curt reply.

Deeks was about to push, but decided against it. She'll tell when she feels like it, but only if he doesn't push.

* * *

><p>"I don't have much your size, but this should do." Deeks said, walking out of his bedroom holding an LAPD shirt. Kensi was sitting on his couch, still wearing her little black dress.<p>

"I'm sure it will do fine." Kensi said as she stood up.

"Yeah… do you want anything before you go to bed? Hot chocolate, water, anything?"

"I'll be fine. You should go to bed, you look like hell." Was her reply before she made her way to the bathroom to change.

While she was there, Deeks brought out some extra blankets and pillows, just to make sure she would be comfortable. He was heading to bed when he heard crying in the bathroom. He raised his fist, hesitated for a moment, then knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Kensi said.

Deeks ignored her and entered the bathroom. He found her leaning against the sink. It looked like she had been removing her make up when she broke down. Deeks took a few steps forward and took her into his arms. Kensi tried to resist at first, but soon gave in and cried into his shoulder.

They were like that for a couple of minutes before Kensi said something that was muffled by Deeks' shoulder.

"What?" Deeks asked gently.

Kensi moved her head so that she would be able to speak clearly, but remain against Deeks at the same time. "I saw Jack."

It took Deeks a moment to realize that she was talking about her ex-fiancé, the one who left her Christmas. "You did?"

Kensi nodded her head. "At the club. With some trampy blonde." She took a shaky breath. "He looked like he was doing just fine." Kensi pulled away and looked at Deeks with tear filled eyes. "I hoped he would come back once he got better, that he would be ready for us to start again." She lowered her eyes. "I guess I wasn't good enough."

Deeks couldn't stand to hear her talk like that. He placed his fingers under her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "Don't you ever think like that. You are more than good enough, you were perfect. It's his own damn fault for not realizing it once he got better."

"You didn't even know me back then, how could you know if I was perfect or not?"

"Because I know you now and if you were even just one 1/8 of the person you are now, it would definitely be good enough."

Kensi gave him a watery smile. "You're just saying that."

"I'm telling the truth." Deeks stated firmly. He then did something incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. He placed one hand on Kensi's cheek, gently stroking it and then he brought his head down close to her and kissed her on the lips.

It was a gentle kiss, soft and sweet. After a few seconds, Kensi returned the kiss in the same manner.

It was about a minute before Deeks pulled away and looked into Kensi's eyes. There were no more tears, but a promising look of something to come.

"I think it's time for us to call it a night. It's late and we have work in the morning. And then we can figure out us. Sound good?" Deeks asked.

Kensi nodded. "Sounds good." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his lips. "Goodnight Deeks."

"Goodnight Kensi." And with that they went their separate ways (Deeks to his room and Kensi to the couch) with hopes of what the future would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>I liked this word and before now I hadn't written a story dealing with Jack. So I decided to write one.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review and happy reading!**

***side note* I've spent most of this weekend watching my 2nd season of NCIS: LA and I am a very happy writer :) Happy Labor day weekend!**


	7. Palliate

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Palliate [PAL-ee-ayt]<em>

_Verb_

_1: to reduce the violence of (a disease); also: to ease (symptoms) without curing the underlying disease_

_2: to cover by excuses and apologies_

_3: to moderate the intensity of_

* * *

><p>Neither Deeks nor Kensi were really ones to draw attention to themselves. Sure, Deeks acted goofy and flirted a lot, but that was really just a cover. And everyone knew Kensi tried to keep her private life to herself. So when the two started dating, it took a while for everyone to notice.<p>

Naturally, Hetty was the first to figure it out. It was moments when Deeks would flirt wildly with Kensi and Kensi would do nothing but give a sly smile. Plus the fact that Kensi always seemed to have a special smile on her face when Deeks entered the room. Hetty saw it early on in the relationship, but said nothing. She figured the two would tell everyone when they wanted to and as long as it didn't interfere with work, Hetty didn't see any problem.

Callen figured it out when he went to Kensi one evening to ask her what if something was going on between her and Deeks. He had noticed a change in their partnership (for the better, granted) and he wanted to know what was going on. It surprised the hell out of Callen when Deeks opened the door shirtless (apparently they had been expecting pizza). Callen was annoyed that they didn't tell him, but he accepted their relationship.

Sam found out in a slightly more awkward way. He had come to the Mission early one morning, planning a long workout. He thought the Mission would be empty and was slightly surprise to see Kensi's car in the parking lot. Sam shrugged it off and headed towards the gym. He walked in and the image that he saw was burned in his mind. It seemed that Deeks and Kensi had been sparring that turned into a make out session that got out of control. Sam was furious that they would be so unprofessional at the Mission, but was ok about them being in a relationship (though he couldn't look at either of them in the face for a while).

Eric and Nell found out in the least personal way. It was during a surveillance op and it seemed that Kensi and Deeks got a little…frisky, and forgot that Eric and Nell could see them through the camera on a stop light (and Sam thought he had it bad from the gym).

They didn't want draw attention to themselves and so they didn't. They kept everything work related normal …mostly. But to anyone who really knew them, they could tell Kensi and Deeks were absolutely crazy about each other. The gentle touches, the inside jokes, the secret glances. No matter how hard they try, they couldn't dilute how in love they really were.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a request to do a squeal for "Nebulizer" and this word seemed to fit well with a squeal. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it.<strong>

**Same as always- feel free to review and happy reading!**

***side note* Almost finished with the 2nd season and I can't wait till the start of the 3rd season!**


	8. Supercilious

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Supercilious [su·per·cil·i·ous] adj. 1. Full of contempt and arrogance. 2. Behaving as if or showing that a person thinks they are better than other people, and that their opinions, beliefs or ideas are not important, condescending: "He spoke in a haughty, supercilious voice."<em>

* * *

><p>"I hate this guy." Deeks announced as he left the witness and entered the Boathouse. He looked like he wanted to punch something (which is unusual for Deeks) and Kensi didn't blame him one bit.<p>

Deeks had been interrogating Jackson Reynolds for the last hour and getting absolutely nothing out of the guy. Reynolds knows his way around the legal system from being an arms dealer for the past 10 years. He just sits there with a smirk on his face, giving Deeks the roundabout.

"There's gotta be something we haven't tried yet." Kensi said.

"Well, if you have any ideas, feel free to share them, because I have absolutely nothing." Deeks snapped. He instantly realized what he did and calmed down. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do."

Kensi pulled out her phone. "Well, maybe Eric found something that we can use against him." She dialed up Eric and put him on speaker phone. "Hey, Eric. Got anything for us to use on our friendly neighborhood arms dealer?"

"The only thing I could find would be that he seems to have a weakness for women. It seems that he visits a strip club quite often and he fancies himself as a playboy as sorts."

"Ok, thanks." Kensi said and she hung up.

"So how do we plan on using this info." Deeks asked.

Kensi was quiet for a moment before she said "Turn around."

"Huh?"

"I have an idea, but for me to do it, I need to make a few adjustments to my clothes."

"What do you plan on doing?" Deeks asked as his back was turned to his partner.

"What I just love to do- falling back on my sexuality to get the info out of a guy." Kens said as she stripped off her top. She was wearing a simple black t shirt and a green tank top under a little vest and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Kensi put the vest back on and adjusted it around. "Ok, you can turn around."

Deeks turned around and his mouth dropped at the sight of his partner (if it had been a cartoon, his eyes would be popping out of his head). She had removed both the t shirt and the tank top and all that remain as her top was a little vest that just barely covered. Deeks could see the lace of her purple bra peek over the vest and was surprised to see a matching thong peeking over her jeans.

"Matching underwear, Blye? Didn't think you were the type." Deeks said, trying to steer the conversation into safe banter, something they were both use to.

"Shut it, Deeks." Kensi snapped. She adjusted her vest a bit more. "Ok, is this slutty enough?"

"I plead the 5th." Was Deeks simple answer, which answered Kensi's question.

She took a deep breath and said "I'm going in."

Deeks watched the TV screen with great interest. He was wondering what Kensi was going to do. Kensi came onto the screen and lean onto the table, giving Reynolds a good view of her cleavage. Deeks frowned when he saw Reynolds' eyes go straight for her chest and didn't leave.

"I think you and I can come up with a deal." Kensi said with a husky voice.

"Oh?" was Reynolds reply.

"I think you'll be willing to give up your sources in exchange for a little…fun." While Kensi was saying this, she pulled Reynolds' chair away from the table and then stratled his lap.

"What sort of fun?"

Kensi leaned in close, whispered something into his ear and pulled back. "Well? Does that sound fun enough for the name of your supplier?"

Reynolds had a stunned expression on his. "Uh huh."

"Then what is his name?" Kensi asked in a sweetly false voice.

"Karim Assaf." Reynolds barely whispered.

Kensi glanced up at the camera and gave a smirk, knowing that Deeks was watching.

"And she's gloating. Why does she always gloat?" Deeks asked out loud. He watched Kensi walk back into the room. "Nicely done, partner."

Kensi smiled. "Thanks." She pulled out her phone, called Eric up and told him to get all the info on Karim Assaf that he could get.

Deeks waited till she got off of the phone before he dared to ask the question that was burning on his mind. "What did you tell him?"

Kensi gave him a slight smile. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually, I would, since I asked and all that."

Kensi leaned in close to Deeks' ear and whispered "Maybe I'll tell you someday." She pulled back and made a hand motion for Deeks to turn around. "Now, look away. There is no way in hell I am going out like this."

"Aww… I think it's a good look for you." Deeks said with his back turned.

"Shut it Deeks. If you mention this to anyone, I will use you as a punching bag."

"You already do." Deeks pointed out.

"Well, then I will use you as target practice. And you can turn around."

"Ok, then lets head go back to the Mission." Deeks said as he headed out the door. Before he exited the Boathouse, he turned around and stated. "By the way, purple's a good color for you." And with that he sprinted towards the car.

Kensi made a face a disbelief, which turned to a look of amusement. Leave it to Deeks to sprint towards a car that _she _had the keys to.

* * *

><p><strong>I saw this word and knew I had to use it. And this will be my last update for the night, because I actually have homework to do.<strong>

**But quick question- would you all prefer if I replied to your reviews? I see that others writers do that and I just want to know if you would like me to do that also (for the record, I do read your reviews). I was just wondering.**

**As always, feel free to review and happy reading!**


	9. Dilatory

**I own nothing *sad face*.**

* * *

><p><em>Dilatory [DIL-uh-tor-ee], adjective;<em>

_1. Tending to put off what ought to be done at once; given to procrastination._

_2. Marked by procrastination or delay; intended to cause delay; - said of actions or measures._

* * *

><p>"It's so unfair!" Deeks moaned. He had been at his desk all day, working on a pile of paperwork and it seemed to have not shrunk at all.<p>

Kensi glanced over her magazine that she was reading. She had been done with her paperwork since early that morning and only stayed at the Mission to rub this fact in Deeks' face. "Well, if you haven't put it off for so long, then you would have been done this morning, like me." She said, giving a sweet smile.

"Sure, rub it in my face." Deeks grumbled.

"Truth hurts."

"But paperwork is so boring!" Deeks whined.

"A necessary evil." Kensi pointed out.

Deeks mumbled something under his breath and then an idea popped into his head. He walked over to Kensi's desk and sat on it.

Kensi tried to ignore him, but he made that very difficult by messing around with the pencils on her desk. She looked up at her partner. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, you could." He gave her a charming grin. "You could help me with my paper work."

"Deeks, no. You need to need to do your own work." Kensi said firmly.

"But Kensi!"

"But Deeks!" Kensi mimicked her partner.

Deeks pouted a little. "If you truly care for me then you would help me do my paperwork."

"Guess I don't really care for you then." Kensi replied flippantly.

Deeks stood up from his desk. "Fine. If you gonna be that way." And he plopped down in his chair, attention back on his paper work.

For the next few minutes, Deeks focused mainly on his work, ignoring everyone around him. It wasn't until someone put a cup of coffee down in front of him that he finally took some notice. Kensi was standing in front of his desk. "Give me half of your paperwork."

"Huh?"

"I'll help you with your paperwork, as long as you promise not to tell anyone."

Deeks handed her half of his files. "Deal."

Kensi took the files and settled down at her desk. Because this was actually the real reason why she stayed. Kensi Marie Blye had her partner's back, from firefights to paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought this word was fitting for avoiding paperwork. And now I have to go get ready for karate.<strong>

**As always, feel free to review and happy reading!**


	10. Assiduous

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Assiduous [as·sid·u·ous] adj. 1. Constant in application or attention; diligent: "An assiduous worker who strove for perfection." 2. Unceasing; persistent: "Assiduous cancer research."<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you are ok?" Deeks asked for about the third time that evening. They had finished an op successfully and he was hanging out with Kensi at her place. He could tell that he was getting on her nerves, but he really didn't care. It was his God given right as her partner to make sure she was ok.<p>

"For the last time, I am FINE!" Kensi snapped, adding an emphasis on the word fine. Which was her mistake.

"You only say that you're fine when something is wrong, so what is wrong. If you have to go to the hospital, I will take you to the hospital."

"Deeks, what makes you think I need to go to the hospital?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact you were shoved out of a moving car, thrown off a pier and nearly drowned." Deeks said, counting on his fingers as he listed off what happened just that afternoon.

"I did not nearly drown."

"Kensi, I'm pretty sure you swallowed almost a third of the ocean. You kept spitting up water for nearly ten minutes. And don't think you have distracted me from the original topic- what is wrong?"

Kensi opened her mouth to argue that she was fine, but she saw the look on Deeks' face and knew it wouldn't do her any good. "My shoulder is sore. It got dislocated when I was shoved out of the car, but it got popped back in place."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Deeks asked.

Kensi shook her head. "What I need is some Tylenol and a hot shower. And beer."

Deeks stood up. "Tell you what, you take a shower and I'll go get us some beer and food. What sounds good to you?"

"Chinese." Kensi said instantly.

"Ok, I'll pick some up. Now, go relax." Deeks ordered and then he walked out her front door. Kensi then made her way to the bathroom for a well deserved shower.

* * *

><p>About 45 minutes later, Deeks was back in her place, getting dishes out so that they could eat. He could hear the shower still going and he was fine with that. If that made Kensi feel better, she could spend two hours for all he cared. He was just opening the food containers when Kensi walked into the kitchen.<p>

"It smells great." She stated as she took a seat at the table.

"Yup. Do you feel better?" Deeks asked as he took his usual seat across from her.

"Yeah, the shower helped a lot."

They ate in comfortable silence. After they were both done, Deeks took the dishes to the sink and started washing them.

"You can just leave them; I'll wash them tomorrow."

Deeks shook his head. "Nope, I know you. If I leave them for you to do, they won't get done till the next time I eat over here."

Kensi was about to argue, but stopped. He was right and she knew it. "Thank you." She said finally. What it sounded like she was thanking him for the food, but really she was thanking him for caring enough to keep pushing her until she told the truth.

Deeks looked over at Kensi and knew what she was really saying. "You're welcome." Was what he said but in reality he was saying _I know you would do the same, because that's what partners do._

* * *

><p><strong>It's been awhile since I've updated this one. Just seemed like no good words were coming up. But this word came up and it seemed to work.<strong>

**So, who all watch the season premiere of NCIS: LA? (Cuz I did) what did you all think?**

**Anyway, as always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	11. Ruction

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><em>Ruction [RUK-shun]<em>

_DEFINITION_

_noun_

_1: a noisy fight_

_2: disturbance, uproar_

* * *

><p>Everything was completely quiet at the Mission, which was rare. Granted, it was late at night, so most of the agents were gone for the night. The only light was coming from the Ops, where Nell was finishing up a pet project. She had just packed everything up and took a moment to appreciate the silence that filled the building. However, that silence did not last long.<p>

A door slammed and Nell could hear stomping down in the Bullpen. She quietly peeked over the edge and saw Kensi angrily going through her desk. The door slammed again and suddenly Deeks was also in the Bullpen, looking just as angry.

"What the hell was that?" He exclaimed.

"You were being unprofessional." Kensi snapped as she slammed a drawer shut. Nell winced at the sound and wanted to leave quietly, but if she left now, they would know that she was there and she didn't want them to know she heard them fighting.

"I gave her my card so that if she thought of anything, she could call me."

"You were flirting with her!" Kensi said with a glare.

"I flirt with everyone!" Deeks retorted.

"Yeah, I noticed." Was the curt reply.

Deeks was silent for a moment as he thought something over. Suddenly he smirked. "I know why you are so mad."

"Angry." Kensi automatically corrected.

"Whatever. The point is I know why you are so upset." At this point, Deeks had moved closer to Kensi. Kensi, wanting to keep space between her and her partner, backed up until her back was against the wall. Deeks continued to move closer until he was a mere inch away from her.

"And what do you think is the reason I am so upset?" Kensi asked, her voice suddenly going very husky. Nell watched in anticipation, wondering what was going on.

"You want me all for yourself." Deeks said plainly. "You love me and don't want to share with anyone else."

Kensi snorted. "You wish. I wouldn't love you if-" Kensi started to say but was unable to finish when Deeks pressed his lips against hers, cutting her off with a kiss.

Nell let out a loud gasp and then duck, avoiding being seen. When nothing happened for about a minute, she peeked up only to see Kensi and Deeks still going at it. _Geese, you would think they would need to breath. _Nell thought.

When they finally broke a part, Nell watched with bated breath, wondering how this was gonna effect their friendship and partnership.

"Think we should finish this conversation elsewhere?" Deeks asked.

"I have beer at my place." Kensi offered.

"Sounds good. I'll pick up a pizza and we'll have ourselves a date."

"Yeah…no. When we go on our first date, it will be an actual date, at an actual restaurant." Kensi said as she grabbed her keys off her desk.

"And when will this actual date happen?" Deeks questioned.

"We can figured that out later tonight."

"Sounds good. Now, move it Fern, I'm hungry." And with that, the partners left the Mission, bickering as usual.

When Nell was sure they were gone, she made her way down to the Bullpen. She wasn't really sure how Deeks' and Kensi's new thing was gonna effect the team, but there was one thing she did knew- Eric owed her ten bucks, because she totally called it that those two would get together.

* * *

><p><strong>Saw this word and knew instantly what I was gonna do. I can just see Deeks and Kensi kissing in mid argument. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	12. Pugnacious

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Pugnacious [puhg-ney-shuh<em>_s] _

_Adjective_

_Inclined to quarrel or fight readily; quarrelsome; belligerent; combative._

* * *

><p>"<em>How are things at the bar Kensi?"<em> Callen's voice asked over the earwig.

"Uneventful. I'm so bored, I am really tempted to get a real drink instead of pretending to drink." Kensi replied as she lifted the glass of water to her lips. The team was on a stake out at a club, waiting for a suspect to appear. Sam and Callen were sitting at a table at one end, Kensi was at the bar and Deeks was just making rounds around the whole club.

"_Drinking on the job is a no-no, Fern."_ Deeks said over the earwig.

_"_That's because if I drank on the job, you would be dead. I would have killed you by now." Kensi replied.

_"I doubt that. I know you really love me."_

"In your dreams, Deeks."

_"Actually, my dreams more of the R rated time."_

Kensi felt her face grow warm with a blush. She was about to reply when Sam interrupted.

_"I swear, if you two don't start acting like grownups, I will put you two in a time out."_

Kensi closed her mouth; she really didn't feel like aggravating Sam. She was at the bar for about another 15 minutes before a group of 3 guys walked up to her.

"Hey gorgeous." One of them said.

Kensi gave a slight smile, but didn't reply back. After about a minute of silence, the guy tried again.

"So, what's your name?"

Kensi sighed. "Rose. And if you don't mind, I am waiting for my friend. She's just been dumped and it's girl's night. So if you gentlemen could please leave me alone, I would really appreciate it."

"I don't see a friend." The guy said.

"She's running late." Kensi simply said.

_"Kensi, get rid of them."_ Callen said over the earwig.

_Easier said than done_ Kensi thought to herself.

" You know, this sounds suspiciously like a blow off, don't you think guys?" the leader asked his entourage. They two other men murmured their agreement. The leader leaned in close to Kensi. "I don't like being blown off."

"Then maybe you should take a hint." Kensi snapped. Her patience with this bozo was starting to wear thin and she was about to do something drastic.

"I think maybe you need to be taught some manners." The guy said.

Kensi was about give a snippy answer when another voice joined the conversation. "I think the lady told you to leave."

Kensi looked around the group of guys to see her scruffy partner standing there. Only he didn't have his normal goofy grin or smirk. His mouth was set in a firm line, his stance was ready for any sort of action and his fists were balled up at his sides. He looked ready to jump in a fight and if Kensi was going to be honest about it, he looked like he could take anyone and most likely win.

The leader eyed Deeks up and down. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll make you." Deeks stated. Just those four words, nothing more. The meaning behind the words were quite clear. Those were fighting words.

The leader eyed Deeks one more time before turning to his pals. "Come on, she's not that good looking anyway." And they sauntered off into the crowd.

As soon as they were gone, Deeks' body relaxed. He let out a sigh and sat next to Kensi.

"What was that about?" Kensi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you go all tough guy on them? I could handle them just fine."

"I don't doubt that, but with those kinds of guys, they tend to listen more to a guy than to an attractive female."

Kensi gave a slight smile. "You think I'm attractive?" she asked.

Deeks gave her a sideways glance. "I'm straight, so of course I do."

Kensi debated for a moment before she said. "Well, you're not so bad yourself. Though seeing you as the tough guy is different."

"Good different or bad different?" Deeks asked.

Kensi shrugged. "Dunno. Guess I'll need to see him more often before I can give a definite answer."

Deeks gave her a look and was about to give her an answer when Callen's voice suddenly appeared. "_Deeks, Kensi! We found the guy! He headed out the back! Go out front and cut him off!"_

"Looks like you get to see Tough guy Deeks sooner than you expected." Deeks said as he and Kensi hustled out of the club.

Kensi didn't say anything. To be honest, it would be hard to top the normal Marty Deeks.

* * *

><p><strong>This was actually not the word of the day, but I read it in an article and I really liked it (felt like it was fitting for me). And so I decided to use it.<strong>

**Hope you all enjoy this one, because I enjoyed writing it.**

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	13. Vesuvian

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Vesuvian adj \v<em>_ə__-__ˈ__sü-vē-__ə__n\_

_1: of, relating to, or resembling the volcano __Vesuvius_

_2: marked by sudden outbursts has a Vesuvian temper, but quickly controls himself_

* * *

><p>"You know Kensi, this is kind of a switch for us. Usually you are the one waiting for me to wake up." Deeks said. He paused, as if he was waiting for a response from his partner. And if he was expecting a response, he would have been disappointed, because all he could hear was the beeps of the machine hooked up to Kensi.<p>

Deeks sighed. "This was supposed to be an easy case. How did things go to Hell so fast?"

It was a rhetorical question, he knew how it happened. Kensi had gone in to a building undercover and when she got made, the bad guys held Deeks, Sam and Callen at bay while they beat Kensi up. By the time the guys broke through the defense, Kensi was in bad shape. When they got her to the ER, she was rushed into surgery and was there for almost 4 hours.

Deeks had waited there for the first hour, but stewing there by himself made him lose his mind and he made a snap decision to go to the boat house, where Sam and Callen were interrogating the guys who did this to his partner. What he did was stupid and he winced at what happened when he got there.

* * *

><p><em>Deeks stormed into the Boathouse, startling Callen and Sam, who were discussing about the guys they had in custody.<em>

_ "Deeks, what's wrong? Is Kensi alright?" Callen asked. Deeks ignored them and stormed into the little room where the leader of the bad guys was sitting. Deeks smashed the door open, forcing the guy to jump._

_ "What's this about?" he asked._

_ "So, you like teaming up and beating a woman? A woman, who in any other situation, could kill you with her pinky. A woman who is currently laying on an operating table, fighting for her life." Deeks asked, his voice unwavering and so un- Deeks like, made Callen and Sam to take notice._

_ "Oh, so that bitch is still alive? Too bad. Though she is one hot piece of ass, even for a cop." The guy sneered at Deeks._

_ The guy stopped sneering when Deeks grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room. When the guy landed, Deeks was already on top of him, bringing him to his feet and landing all sorts of punches on him. Deeks was so focus on the guy that he didn't even notice Sam and Callen rush into the room. He only took notice when he felt himself be dragged away._

_ "Let me go!" Deeks shouted._

_ "Not gonna happen." Sam said. He flung Deeks onto the couch. When Deeks tried to get back up, Sam only shoved him back down. "Stay down, Deeks. And don't get up off that couch unless you are calm enough to ask proper questions or you go back to be with Kensi. Now make your choice."_

_ Deeks glared at the bigger man. "I'm going back to Kensi."_

_ "That is probably the best decision. And don't leave her side until she wakes up."_

_ "Fine!" And Deeks stormed out of the Boathouse, back to his injured partner._

* * *

><p>"In retrospect, that was a very bad idea." Deeks admitted to Kensi. He looked down at his hands, which were starting to scab over from hitting that creep. "But I couldn't help it. The thought of you being in the hospital like this just made me crazy. I wonder if I could plead insanity if I got charged." Deeks wondered out loud. When no one answered, he sighed, taking a hold of Kensi's hand and giving it a slight squeeze. "I was hoping you would wake up and tell me that I couldn't plead insanity, but I probably could get away with pleading stupidity. It sounds like something you would say."<p>

Deeks let out another sigh and laid his head down on the bed. "Please wake up." He barely whispered. "Don't leave me like this."

"What make you think I'm leaving?" a weak voice suddenly said.

Deeks head snapped up and looked at Kensi's face. Her eyes were open and a small smile was on her face. "You're awake!" Deeks exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but it feels like I should be dead." Kensi replied. Her thumb gently rubbed across his knuckles. When she felt the scabs, she frowned. "What happened?"

"Well…er…it's a rather long story and I'll tell you…" Deeks babbled. While he was babbling, Kensi let out a yawn. "But you really should get some sleep." Deeks stated, capitalizing on the fact his partner was still on pain meds.

"Ok, but only if you promise to tell me when I wake up." Kensi said through another yawn.

Deeks only nodded as he watched his partner drifted off to sleep. When he was sure she was lost into Dream land, he stood up and pressed a gentle kiss onto her forehead. "For you, Princess, I would tell you anything you wanted to hear." And with that, he left the room in search for coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this might be a little OOC, but I don't really care because I really liked the word. <strong>

**Anyway, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


End file.
